


His Hair That Looked Like Winter

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: Color Theory [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. “I see your hand healed nicely,” Dark shifts topics, resting his arms back behind him, snickering at the way Anti’s gaze narrows. “Taught you how to use your left hand a little better, huh?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).



> Wooooow it's been a while.
> 
> This has been almost done for like 2 weeks now, but I've been putting it off in favor of my next long fic (which should be done, soon!) But I wanted to round back to Anti and definitely push this story towards where I want it to go. Consider this fic to be (hopefully) a stand-in for BWAC until Quin can come back :) 
> 
> If nothing else, I hope it satisfies the Anti/Dark cravings, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. This part's a lot less...intense than the last one.

It’s fuck o’ clock when there’s a disturbance in his tower. 

Dark’s half tempted to just ignore it, because if anyone so much as enters his room, he’ll throttle them with his bare hands, and not in the fun way. But he opens his eyes despite that, rolling out the stiffness in his shoulders before shifting into a sitting position.

The locks click, but it’s not a key. Dark finds himself smiling. 

“Someone breaking in to see me?” he calls, the presence halting just beyond the heavy wooden door. “This is exciting. To whom do I owe the pleasure of paying me this wonderful visit?”

It’s quiet, and Dark wonders if he’s going to get a response. The door creaks open, and if Dark possessed any sort of fear inside of him, it would be an ominous sound. 

“You’re more annoying than I remember,” and there it is, the rough accent, the sharp drawl. “I suppose I should’ve expected you to be awake.”

“You’re more beautiful than I remember,” Dark whispers back, offering him a sly grin.

And he is. Anti appears to him different than last time. He seems more regal, more imposing--stronger, sharper--it’s an odd thing to notice, but it’s definitely there. He’s wearing a cloak now, long and icy blue, accentuating his right eye, making his left, green one pop out even more. 

The moonlight hits his hair, and it’s faded, now, looking like chalky and stark. It’s almost like freshly fallen snow, so washed out in comparison to the last time he’d seen him. Though he supposes that the last time he’d seen him was in better lighting.

But really, Dark has no idea where he’d gotten his hands on hair changing dye. He wants to know. 

“I see your hand healed nicely,” Dark shifts topics, resting his arms back behind him, snickering at the way Anti’s gaze narrows. “Taught you how to use your left hand a little better, huh?”

“I hope you’ve been rotting in here,” Anti snarls. “You put me out of commission for weeks. I should return the favor.”

Dark raises a brow. “Is that why you’re here? You’re gonna break my wrist? Come on, Anti, be a little more outgoing than that. You should go for my leg, or my ribs. Really reach for it. You won’t succeed, of course, but it’ll be more fun for both of us, I guarantee.” 

There’s something darker in Anti’s expression, and Dark leans forward. He doesn’t like that look. “You’re not here to just break my bones, are you?”

“No,” Anti finally gives him a straight answer. A miracle, really. “I’ve got a hit on you.” 

“And you think you’ll do that tonight?” Dark says slowly. He knows that Anti’s a skilled killer, but Dark’s _better_. “You think you can kill me, and walk out alive?” 

Anti’s lips curl into the hint of a smile. “Perhaps. I haven’t decided yet. I won’t decide tonight.”

“You’re a funny person, Anti,” Dark clicks. Every instinct within him is already beginning to flare up. He likes Anti--he’s the most interesting thing in his life as of right now--but if he’s going to try and kill him, Dark’s not having it. Death isn’t on his agenda for a while still. “Why are you here?”

“That any way to treat a guest?” Anti drawls, finally approaching him, his boots clacking on the floor. “A guest who has a proposition for you?” 

Dark laughs. “Ah, there it is. I should know that you wouldn’t come and see me if you didn’t want something. Alright. I’ll let you talk. Come on, sit with me. Pretend like I’m not two seconds from ripping your heart out so I can see how it stains your hair. I think red would be a beautiful color on you.” 

“I think your own eyes have the red department covered,” Anti answers, and Dark remains optimistic that there’s a flirtatious undertone to that. But he doesn’t move. “I’m not so stupid as to crawl right into the dragon’s den, you know.”

“You’re not with the dragon,” Dark replies coolly. “You’re with the beast. Now sit before I make you.” 

He scoots over, and in a swift movement, Anti takes a seat. His air radiates regality, still, even sitting on a dingy bed in the middle of a dusty tower. 

“Your hair is green,” Dark observes. “It’s faded, though. I thought you’d dyed it white. Where’d you get dye that changes hair colors?” 

“A business partner,” Anti leaves it at that. “I’m not particularly in the mood to kill you tonight, as you can probably tell.”

Dark reaches a hand up to touch his hair, ignoring his answer entirely. Anti flinches away. “Don’t touch me.”

“I think if you’re going to live long enough to see yourself out of this tower,” Dark warns him absently. “You should let me do what I want.”

He can see the muscles in Anti’s jaw working, perhaps conjuring up some sassy retort. He licks his lips. “I think you should keep your grubby paws away from me.”

Dark smiles. He relents, pulling away. Sometimes the fact that Anti isn’t afraid of him is refreshing. “So. Why have you not made an attempt on my life?”

“I have a deal for you that might be more beneficial to the both of us,” Anti glances to him. “There’s a man whose wife needs escorting to the Northern border.”

How surprisingly anticlimactic. “I don’t do escort missions. They’re boring.”

“The mission is,” Anti continues, as though he hadn’t spoke. “To escort Lady Kjellberg to Estora and then wipe out the first legion.” 

“Of Estora?” Dark tries to hide his mild surprise. “That’s a fool’s mission. I’m not one to doubt my own abilities, but a whole legion seems to be pushing it.” 

Anti taps on his knee with gloved fingers. “Lord Kjellberg has promised me a handsome reward in return, as well as something...more valuable. However, I have no want nor desire for it. This is where you come in.”

“What’s the point of taking the lady there, then?” Dark prompts him. “Killing the first legion is obviously going to cause some political unrest. Shouldn’t the lord be more concerned for his wife’s safety?”

“I didn’t ask, and I don’t care,” is Anti’s reply, and Dark can’t say he doesn’t share the same sentiment. It just seems like pertinent information, because if he’s not careful, Anti could be walking himself right into a trap. 

Dark regards him warily as he rolls on. “I want you to come with me on this mission. I’ll take the money, and you can have the object. It’ll get you out of this dismal tower for a while, I’ll get paid, and you get something as a souvenir. Sound good?”

“What is it?” he asks. “I’m not agreeing to anything until I know what it is.”

Anti smiles in earnest now, as though he’s been waiting for this question. “A spellbook. Powerful ones. Full of curses, poisons, and general ways of inflicting numerous amounts of pain on something. Or someone, if you don’t like them.” 

“And why would you give that up?” it’s something that seems to be up Anti’s alley. He doesn’t appear the type to get into the nitty gritty, burying his hands in blood. 

“Because that book holds nothing which I cannot already do,” there’s more to that sentence than he’s letting on, but Dark chooses not to address it. He has a feeling he’ll learn it in due time. “And I think that there’s someone you’d very much like to cause pain.”

Dark snickers. “What a sweetheart you are. How do you plan on wiping out a legion?” 

“I personally think that legion is a ridiculous name,” Anti says. “There’s nowhere near a legion. But they’re a division of sorts. A very special unit of about sixteen, handpicked soldiers. Sixteen very skilled men.”

“Against two,” Dark counters. “It’s not exactly stellar odds.” 

“They’re being split up throughout the land,” Anti continues. “Some local lords are causing some trouble, and they’re being sent to deal with it along with some basic guard. I think, given a little patience and time, they could be dispersed quite efficiently.”

Dark cocks his head at him. “So what you mean to tell me is that you want me to work with you for the foreseeable future to complete this task, knowing full and well that it could end horribly for the both of us?”

“I thought you’d be up for the challenge,” Anti counters. “Don’t tell me I’ve been mistaken?” 

Talented in killing as well as in words. Dark colors himself impressed. He’s rarely met a person that spins words and phrases more powerful than a witch. But without an inkling of magic within him, he’s winning Dark over, despite the shitty ass chance they have at this. 

“It’ll take a lot of time,” Dark hums. “A lot of planning. Even in small groups, these men can’t be killed like mere foot soldiers. We’ll have to be careful. Corner them. Slaughter them. It’ll be messy.” 

“I’m aware,” Anti replies. “Are we in agreement, then?” 

“I don’t know,” Dark looks away. “I might just take my chances with you. See how long you’ll last against me. Who contracted you to kill me, anyway?”

Anti’s lips curl slightly. “I don’t disclose my clients to anyone unless someone offers me a better deal. And I’ll choose to ignore how you think I can’t beat you if my life depended on it.”

“I don’t think,” Dark drawls. “I know. I know you can’t. You may have talent, Anti. I give you that. But you haven’t been groomed for killing since you first blinked into existence.”

There’s a harsh pause, and he hears the vague sound of Anti grinding his teeth. Then, “So sure? When you know nothing about me? Of what I’m capable of?” 

“I know plenty about what you’re capable of. After a little research, and broken bones, your reputation far precedes you. I just don’t think my knowledge about you is part of this conversation,” Dark goes on. “I think I’ll have plenty of time to get _very_ well acquainted with the more...intimate parts of you in the coming months.”

Dark gives him a lazy smile at the last bit. Anti’s expression is blank. “So you’ll agree, then? We have a deal?”

“We have a deal,” he finally decides, offering out a hand. “We’ll shake on it then, okay beautiful?”

The other man stares down at his hand, and Dark feels like it would’ve snapped off if Anti glared at it any harder.

“You do learn,” Dark smiles, lowering his hand. “Good. This might go better than I hope it will.” 

“Let’s establish something,” Anti’s keeping a good amount of space between them, as much as he can on the bed. “We’re partners now. But I don’t want you putting your grubby hands all over me. Every time you do, you lose a finger.”

“What happens when I run out of fingers?” Dark leans closer, just to prove a point. That Anti won’t do anything to him. Not here. Not anytime soon. 

In a flash, Anti’s standing up, putting a sizable distance between them now. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

There it is again. That hint of amusement. It’s attractive, really. It adds another layer that Dark is eager to uncover. There’s something buzzing in his chest, sending tendrils of thrill throughout him--he wants to strip away every part of him and see the gross, despicable thing beneath. 

He’s never seen Anti kill a man, and he knows that’s going to be a sight to behold.

“You’d keep me guessing?” Dark rises to meet him, taking exactly two steps forward. He’s within grabbing distance. If he shifts just a fraction, he could easily pin him to the floor, like their first meeting all that time ago. Anti doesn’t move, but his eyes track him with every breath he’s taking. “What if I want to know now?”

“Patience is something all monsters must learn,” Anti intones dryly. “If we’re to survive.”

Then, without so much as a goodbye, Anti’s cloak is sweeping out behind him. The tower’s door shuts, echoing in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks so much <3


End file.
